


How We Carry On

by GrimReaperlover11



Series: How We Serve-verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Banishment, Betrayal, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Coup d'état, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Dubcon Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eternal Sterek, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, King Derek Hale, King Stiles Stilinski, Liam tries to change him, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Manipulation, Manipulative Theo, Nemeton Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royal Derek Hale, Royal Hales, Scott Being an Idiot, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Theo is a Little Shit, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: ITS HERE EVERYONE!!!!! welcome to the sequel of 'How We Serve' if you have not read that, go no further unless you want to be royal confused (ha puns)in this story we see how the aftermath of Stiles becoming the new Nemeton plays out, we also see the hardships of him living in a royal family as a king having not been groomed for this role like Derek has.but his insecurities are not the only thing he is going to have to face, new foes and enemies of the crown lie in waiting to make their move. Will the Hale Kingdom be left standing? or has destiny turned its back on the wolves and set them to fall?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: How We Serve-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577677
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. How We Carry On

Stiles turned to face his mother who was smiling at him like he was the man who hung the moon and the stars. “Oh Mieczysław, how you have grown...you are such a strong man.” she smiles. Stiles can't help but smile past the tears he looks to his mother and can't help but whimper. “I…” his voice falters. Hesitantly he takes a step toward the figure of his mother. “I miss you so much mom,” he finally says. The woman smiles at him though he can tell it's with sadness. 

“I have missed you too my little mischief. But I am always with you, in your heart.” Stiles nods sadly, he can still the feel the tears continuing to trail down his face. 

Suddenly he gets an idea. “You have to come with me mom...you can see dad..hell be so happy to see-” he is cut off by her shaking her head. 

“I can not go with you my child,”

“W..why not?” he asks as his heart breaks yet again. 

“Despite you being the center hold for magic...even you have your limits..your magic brought my spirit here because you needed it. However this is the last time you will see me my child,” Stiles can't help but let out a sob as the words hit him. He hangs his head and suddenly he feels a wisp of wind against his cheek, raising his gaze he finds his mother’s outstretched hand against his face. “I love you so much mischief, never forget that,” 

“I won't mom..I love you too,” he replies. 

“Now,” she begins giving him a smile that could light up the world. “Go be with you husband, he is not going to be able to rule this country alone...he is going to need his fellow king with him.” again she smiles. Stiles smiles and nods, he gives his mother one last look before he raises his hand. “I  _ will _ you see you again mom,” he promises

“Better be later rather than sooner” she jests before he finally does wave his hand. He stands there as he watches her form slowly fade with the wind until the area that she once occupied is empty of her presence. Letting out a sigh he wipes the tears away with the back of his hand before magicking himself to his and Derek’s bedroom. He finds Derek lounging with a book, though the wolf let's out a yelp at the sudden appearance of his husband. The wolf king quickly composes himself and examines the magus’ expression. 

“What's wrong?” he questions. He spreads his arms inviting his mate to lay with him. The invitation is accepted and he gathers Stiles into his embrace. 

“I spoke with my mom,” immediately Derek knows that this will involve tears and he tightens his grip around his husband. 

“I went to her grave and apparently my magic called her to me...it was just like with your father,” he explains and Derek nods before planting a kiss on the magus’ cheek. “I wanted to try to re-summon her her for my father so he could see her too but, the nemeton aspect of me has a mind of it's own and I obviously have my own limits with magic..she told me I wouldn't be able to do it again..that it would be the last time I see her in this life.” Derek feels his heart clench in sadness for his mate. Rubbing his cheek against Stiles’ neck he plants another kiss. 

“I don't know what to do Der, I have all this power at my disposal..I can legit tear down a kingdom just by blinking an eye yet I can't call an audience with the ones I love,” 

“Awesome power comes with rules Stiles, I understand your want to see your mother, the fact that you got to see my father fills me with both happiness but also sadness that I wasn't there as well. I don't blame you obviously but I have come to terms that I must wait until it is my time to pass on from this life to the next to see him.    
  
Stiles shifts and turns to face him with a raised brow. “When did you become so wise and adult like?” he smiles. 

“I realized I needed to grow up when a certain servant threw me into the ceiling with his magic. 

Stiles laughs and gently shoves his husband. “You like it when I use my magic.”

“That I do,” Derek agrees. Suddenly he watches as Stiles waggles his fingers, sparks dancing across his fingertips. A mischievous smile edging along his mate’s face. 

“What are you do-” he is cut off by his tongue going suddenly numb. He watches as Stiles blinks out of his embrace and reappears at the end of the bed. “Tut tut husband,” the magus waggles his finger. “Laying in bed with your boots on...how uncivilized.” Stiles grumbles as he begins pulling off the offending leather boots. Derek makes no effort to move. He watches as his husband drags his hand over his clothed shin before flicking his wrist upward. Derek can't help but let out a moan, it's as if every muscle in his body has relaxed. “Making noise already love? We haven't even fully started. Derek can only lay there as his husband has his way with him. “You know using my magic relaxes me, same with taking care of you..I know you are still somewhat tense from taking the crown.” Stiles says, if he were able to talk Derek would be agreeing. “So just lay there and let me help you relax,” Stiles flicked his wrist again and Derek felt himself being rolled over onto his stomach, another second and he could feel the bedclothes against his chest.. ‘Magically undressed me’ he thinks with a smile. Suddenly there a soft pressure applied to the small of his back, above his waist, shifting his head he saw that it is Stiles. He watches as the magus flicks his wrist and then he feels ghostly fingertips rubbing his arms, his hands, his wrists, and every other area of his body, except his back and neck. As if his mind was read Stiles chuckles. “I love massaging these parts of you,” he says as he faintly touches his hands over the werewolf’s back and neck. Derek can't help but buck and whimper, longing for the feather touches from his mate to turn into something more. After a few moments his wishes are granted and Stiles begins working his fingers into the muscles. Gently working out the tension. Derek hums at the feeling of his muscles relaxing, he hears Stiles chuckle behind him. The ghostly fingers begin adding more pressure to their strokes but it only makes Derek relax even further. After an hour Stiles clambers off his mate that has been reduced to puddy. He rolls the wolf onto his side and lays behind him. “You know just how to get me to relax,” the wolf king murmurs. Stiles smiles. “So do you,” Stiles replies. Together they lay in there until both of them find blissful sleep. 

The next morning they are awakened by the sound of someone knocking on the door. “Enter,” Stiles calls out as he magics clothing on both him and his husband. Both kings are shocked to find that it is Scott who enters their chambers. 

“What can we do for you Scott?” Stiles questions as he rises to his feet. 

“I want to leave the kingdom,”

  
  



	2. Darkness Surrounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles react to Scott revealing that he wants to leave the kingdom but in doing so threats are made and dark promises are told, bonds are tested and Stiles is forced to decide how he is going to handle his friend that is turning his back

“What do you mean you want to leave the kingdom?” Derek growled at the beta. 

“I mean I don't want to be here anymore, I have the bite, my breathing problems have been cured… I just don't want to be apart of your pack, I don't agree with how you handled the situation with Gerard and Kate and I really don't agree with how you dealt with Deucalion and his pack.” 

“So what you think I should have just left Derek to die by either of their hands? Leave my mate in danger and walk away?” Stiles roars. He can feel his magic react to his anger and notices the sparks that dance around his body. He takes a deep breath as he feels Derek’s hand on his shoulder. “I don't expect you to understand Scott, because you haven’t met your mate yet” he shakes his head. “They are like an extension to your soul,” he says glancing at Derek with a smile. “Gerard and Kate took Derek from me, they murdered him..and they paid for it. Deucalion took  _ both _ of us, they humiliated Derek and treated him like a dog...they killed his father, and what, we should have just let him live?”

“You arrest him and make him stand trial.” Scott fires back.

“He was a ruthless alpha Scott, he wouldn't have gone quietly and he would have fought all the way.” 

The beta just shakes his head. Derek however surprises them both when he stands and moves to stand before the younger wolf. “I understand your anger Scott, I really do.” he gives a frown. “I didn't want to kill anyone, but there are times in life when we have to make the hard choice and go down the dark path before we come back into the light.”

Both kings are shocked when the beta shakes his head and shoves Derek away from him. “You don't get to talk to me like you’re better than me because you aren’t, your a killer and a horrible King,” he growls. “And I promise you, I will find a way to rip that crown from your head” immediately Derek’s expression darkens. 

“Don't make threats you can’t back up  _ beta _ ” he growls. Stiles remains on the bed watching the two wolves glare at each other. Finally Scott shakes his head and moves to leave. “I promise you, Scott, you leave this kingdom you will be marked as a traitor to the crown...should you ever be seen anywhere near our borders you will be put down,”

Scott looks to Stiles and smirks. “And this is the man you fell in love with,” he shakes his head and leaves.

Once he is gone Derek turns to Stiles. 

“You are actually going to label him as a traitor?”

“You heard what he said Stiles, ‘I will find a way to rip that crown from your head’” he the werewolf exclaims. “You can't tell me that wasn’t a threat.”

Stiles lets out a sigh. “Alright fine I can understand how you would be angry about being threatened by Derek, he's my best friend.”

“Well who are you going to defend Stiles? Your husband or your best friend?”

“I can not believe you are asking me that?” Stiles gasps as he climbs out of bed and magicks clothes onto his body. 

“I'm asking because it's necessary.” Derek counters. “Now tell me, as your King I command you to tell me,” he regrets the words as soon as they come from his mouth. He watches as Stiles gapes like a fish before closing his mouth with an audible  _ click _ . Stiles begins walking to the door without sparring another glance to the werewolf. 

“Stiles wait, I didn't mean-” he reaches out for his mate only for the mage to throw up his hand. Derek feels weightless for a moment before finding himself slammed into the wall. 

“You didn't mean what? That you are playing the whole ‘king’ role over me? Your own mate?” he growls. “You have a history of stooping to low levels Derek, but not even I would have thought you would sink that far.” he drops his hand and watches as his mate falls to the ground with a grunt. Derek is immediately on his feet and running across the room to Stiles who only shakes his head and snaps his fingers. 

Derek wasn't expecting the barrier of mountain ash to form but as he bounces back he looks down to see a circle of the supernatural protectant surrounding him..imprisoning him. “Talk about stooping low Stiles,” he quirks a brow.

“I don't want you following me right now Derek,” he stays for a second longer before exiting the room. As soon as he is gone Derek feels the absence in his heart and the tension of the fight clutch and squeeze at his chest. He falls to his knees and silently weeps.

\---

The sun is just beginning to move away from the center of the sky when Stiles returns. As he enters the room he takes one look at Derek, who avoids his gaze, and moves to sit on the bed. “Where did you go?” Derek asks after a moment of silence. 

“Into the woods to meditate, I needed to refocus my emotions,” Stiles answers as he looks out the window. 

“I'm sorry for the power play,” Derek says. He lifts his gaze to look into his mate. 

“I'm sorry too for throwing you into the wall.”

“I deserved it,” Derek admits. 

“No, you didn't Derek,” Stiles says before flicking his wrist causing the mountain ash to part, allowing the werewolf to step out of the circle. He slowly treads over to his mate and lays down with his head in the mage’s lap. “Don't ever try to excuse me losing control and hurting you with my magic Derek, especially when I don't lose control,”

“You were angry because of what I said,”

“Yes I was but my statement still stands Derek, I will never have a justified excuse for hurting you,” Stiles insists as he begins carding his hands through Derek’s hair. 

“I forgive you, I will always forgive you,” the wolf says.

“I'll always forgive you too my love,” Stiles responds. 

They stay that way for a while before Derek sits up and looks to his mate “I won't mark Scott as a traitor unless he directly acts against us,” 

Stiles smiles. “Thank you my love,” he plants a kiss on his husband’s lips. “Now we should go alert your mother of his decision to leave,” Derek nods and stands to his feet, taking Stiles’ hand in his they exit their room to find his mother. 

\---

Scott didn’t know how long he had been walking but he was starting to not be able to recognize the landscape around him, however, he knows he can’t go back, for if he were to go back then it would be proving to Derek that he is unable to be on his own without a pack. 

He walks for another hour or so before he hears voices. Freezing on the spot he trains his hearing, once he picks up the direction he takes off crashing through the brush and foliage of the forest he breaks out of the treeline to find himself on a road where a carriage is sitting with three men surrounding it. The taller of them turns to face Scott. “Who are you?” Scott asks, voice filled with uncertainty. 

The man smiles and gestures to himself. “I am Theo, of the Raeken Kingdom,” he then motions to the smaller man next to him. “This is Liam, my consort.” finally he points to the final man. “That is Joshua, he is my carriage driver,” 

Scott nods to them before looking back to Theo. “What are you doing on the side of the road then?” he asks 

“Well one of our wheels had come loose and we had just managed to get it on before you appeared..speaking of,” he quirks a brow. “What were you doing running through the woods?”

For a moment Scott thinks about lying but as he does. Theo smiles. “I wouldn't bother lying,” he flashes his eyes to Scott who is surprised to see them flash gold, 

“I was fleeing the Hale Kingdom,”

“Why on earth would you do that?” Theo asks as he takes a step forward, Scott knows that he should be suspicious of this man but he just can't help but to also feel like he should trust him. “I left their kingdom and their pack...I don't agree with how the kings rule and kill their enemies without a fair trial first,” Theo considers this for a moment before nodding. 

“Well Scott, if you want, you can come with us and I can put in a good word with the king of my country for you,”

“You would do that?” Scott asks in shock. 

“I just did,” Theo responds. He holds out his hand. “King Theo Raeken, pleasure to meet you,” Scott studies the apparent king for a moment before nodding and accepting the offered hand. Together he, Theo, and Liam climb into the carriage while Joshua takes the reins.

As they ride down the road Theo smiles to Scott. “So, what more can you tell me about these killer kings?” 

\---

Stiles watches the sunset. He and Derek had just returned from speaking with Talia who took the news of Scott’s leave with annoyance. He could still hear her barking orders to the guards that should he be found near the borders of the kingdom he would be brought to the castle immediately for questioning. Stiles knew that this was her compromise for not having him killed, he could understand that she was angry her son was being challenged by a beta and that it was a heavy insult in the eyes of werewolves but he also didn't want his friend to be killed. 

He is pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of arms wrapping around him and pulling him back into the chest of his mate.

“Do you ever miss how it used to be? Back when I was just a servant and we weren’t having to deal with all of this?” Stiles suddenly. A kiss on his temple makes him smile. 

“No,” he hears Derek say. “Sometimes though I think about all those things I did to you when you first arrived and can’t help but feel that I should return the favor,”

“What do you mean?” Stiles turns to face his mate and quirk a brow. 

“I mean, you were my servant and I treated you horribly... feel like sometimes I should be the one to serve you,” 

“Oh Derek,” Stiles hums as he cups the werewolf’s face in his hands. “You serve me every day just by loving me and being with me, that's all I ever need,” he says before pulling his husband into a passionate kiss. He feels Derek relinquish dominance over to him and takes it for the gift it is. Once they part for breath Stiles gives a mischievous smile. “Though if you are so certain about these feelings...I wouldn't mind you acting as my servant when we are alone,” he grins. 

“You fiend,” Derek huffs as he lifts the mage and carries him to the bed. As he lays Stiles on the mattress he places himself between his husband’s thighs. ‘Well my king? How may I serve you?” he grins. 

“I think you’re onto something being between my legs like this,” he chuckles. 

“Oh really?” Derek smirks before moving to untie the laces of Stiles’ trousers and pulls them down to reveal the mage’s cock. “Tell me what to do Your Majesty,” Derek grins. “For I am but your servant..a a slave to your will,” Stiles can't help but throw his head back and laugh at his mate’s words, though he quickly sobers up as he sees his mate salivating and licking his lips while glancing between Stiles and the cock presented before him. “Pleasure me with your mouth my handsome servant,” he orders softly. He lets out a gasp as Derek takes him into his mouth.”

\---

Later while they both lay in bed, panting for breath having just used up most of their energy to pleasure one another Stiles turns to Derek. “I think I can get behind you playing as my servant,” he smiles. 

“Glad to hear Your Majesty, I will always be but your humble servant..enslaved to your heart and bound by your love.” Derek hums as he plants a kiss on Stiles’ shoulder over his mating mark. 

“I feel the same way, my love,”

Sleep claims them while they hold each other in a tight embrace even in sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for reading, I am sorry about my Hiatus, I hit a major wall and am only now just managing to climb my way over it (it hurts) 
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below as your feedback and appreciation are loved immensely and cherished. I want to thank EVERYONE for their support that they have shown so far because without it I honestly don't think I could have managed to even get this done!! YOU are the reason I keep writing so from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU!!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	3. Chimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is given refuge by Theo Raeken and makes a request for the king
> 
> upon hearing where the beta wolf is staying Derek becomes angered and informs Stiles about The Raeken, the Chimera King, who is almost as bad as Deucalion was.
> 
> a meeting is arranged between the three monarchs

Scott was amazed by the sheer size of the castle. It was without a doubt twice the size of the Hale palace. Apparently his awe went noticed by the king who sat next to him. “Beautiful is it not?” Scott turns to face Theo and nods. “I'm glad you like it,” the royal says before turning his gaze forward again. 

As the carriage came to a stop in front of the entrance into the palace Theo stepped out with Scott behind him. The king led the young werewolf inside, making their way into the throne room Scott watched as the other man took his seat upon his throne and smiled down at him. “You have disclosed to me that you are from the Hale kingdom correct?” 

“Correct, your Majesty,” Scott answers with a nod. Nodding Theo turns to one of his servants 

“Send a courier to the Hale Kingdom...let they know we are graced with the presence of one of their citizens.” the servant nods and leaves the room. Theo then turns his attention back to Scott. “Tell me, why do you call the kings from your home country killers?” 

For a moment Scott says nothing before letting out a sight. “They killed both Kate and Gerard Argent in cold blood and then they killed King Deucalion and his pack before they decimated his castle. 

“And how do you know of these activities?” Theo questions

“Word of such activities travels fast your Majesty, and when I confronted them about it they explained how it needed to be done,” Scott growls. 

“And you disagree?” 

“Murder is murder and is never justifiable,” Scott answers “they could have arrested Gerard and Kate..and even Deucalion and his pack.” 

“Deucalion was an alpha werewolf with a pack of alphas, you think any prison would have been able to hold them?” for a moment Scott remains silent but then he nods. 

“Wolfsbane, it would weaken them enough to be docile in a prison,” he answers firmly. 

“So what do you want me to do with this information Scott?” 

“I want you…” he pauses to collect his thoughts. “I want you to destroy their kingdom,”

\---

“What do you mean he is in the Raeken kingdom?” Derek growls as Stiles stands before him with a letter in his hands.

“I'm saying that we have received word from King Theo Raeken that Scott is currently in his kingdom,” 

“What is doing in the kingdom of a chimera?” Derek growls as he turns to look through the window at the lake with this sparkling waters basking in the light of the sun,

“What do you mean chimera?” Stiles asks taking a step forward to stand directly behind his mate.

“Theo Raeken is a chimera, a shifter like me and my family but different in the sense that he has more than one shifter blood type in his body.” 

“So he's like...an abomination?” 

“That's a good way to think of it,” Derek gives a small smile. “Though Theo is a master manipulator, he keeps his citizens in check by blackmail and violence. He's almost as bad as Deucalion.” Derek explains.

“Well if that is true then we have to get Scott out of there,” 

Derek whirls to face his husband. “We will do no such thing,” he growls causing Stiles to raise a brow. “Scott has made his choice, I told you I wouldn’t mark him as a traitor, I never said I would bring him back, he has made his choice to find refuge with Raeken then he can stay there,” 

“Derek we talked about this, he is like my brother,” 

“YOUR BROTHER IS LOST!” the werewolf shouts, Stiles flinches at the anger in his voice. Derek huffs out a breath before averting his gaze. “I'm sorry,” 

“So am I,” Stiles replies before leaving...Derek lets him go. Wiping a hand over his face he mentally kicks himself for shouting and hurting his mate yet again. Taking a seat on the edge of his bed he rakes his hands through his hair. 

He is still sitting there when his uncle Peter walks in. “what are you doing looking so depressed?” the older man asks. 

“I yelled at Stiles,” Derek says without looking to his family member.

“About what?” 

“Scott, left the kingdom and is staying at Raeken castle,” he notes how his uncle sucks in a breath before frowning. “Stiles wants to go retrieve him but I consider the fact that Scott left in the first place a challenge to my authority, I promised Stiles I wouldn't mark him a traitor but that doesn’t mean I will graciously welcome him back.” 

“That is the wolf in you talking, you have to listen to both your wolf and your human sides Derek,” his uncle advises. “Now we both know that Theo Raeken is a psychopathic manipulative king but Stiles doesn’t know that, plus Scott is apparently like a brother to him so can't you understand how it feels for him to have to sit by and watch as you want to turn your back on his brother?” Derek can't help but bow his head as the feeling of hurt refills his chest. “I'm not telling you that you have to forgive Scott fully Derek but you have to do this for Stiles, otherwise you are just going to be driving a wedge between the two of you.” Derek nods his head looking up at the older man he smiles. 

“Thank you uncle,” 

“No problem pup, now go make this right,” Derek watches his uncle rise and leave. Derek sits there for a moment before calling for a servant. 

\---

Stiles sits out in the courtyard near the castle meditating when he feels a presence approach. He keeps his focus on his meditation as the figure sits next to him. Through his magic as the Nemeton he is able to discern that is Derek but he remains silent. For a moment nothing is said but then the werewolf lets out a huff. “I'm sorry for shouting at you,” opening his eyes Stiles turns his gaze to his mate. “I was out of line for doing it and I really do regret doing it.” Stiles remains silent. “I know you want to get Scott back so I sent a courier to Raeken telling of how we will be traveling there in a few days,” Stiles still remains quiet. “Come on Stiles, please talk to me,”

Letting out a sigh the magus speaks. “I am thankful that you changed your mind but I have not and will not forget how you are so willing to turn your back on Scott, he is like my brother Derek and your beta, the fact that you are so ready to cast him out worries me, that's now how an alpha should lead.” 

Derek feels anger pool in his stomach, deep down he knows it's his wolf annoyed at being questioned but he manages to keep it from surfacing. “When we do go to Theo Raeken’s kingdom we will do so with an open mind, though I do not agree with Scott finding refuge with an apparently deranged shifter abomination I will support his decision to leave the kingdom should he so wish.” Derek nods at this knowing that what his mate says is reasonable. 

“If he wishes to stay with Theo, as long as it poses no threat to our kingdom, I will allow it..however, if he tries to carry out the threat he said before leaving I will have no choice but to defend my kingdom.”

“I understand and will agree to that,” Stiles nods. He then takes the werewolf’s hand in his and rises to his feet. Leading him out into the orchards they take in the mixture of scents that the summer breeze carries. For a moment both of them remain quiet. 

“You know, maybe he was right...at least concerning Deucalion,” Stiles says out loud as he continues to walk,

“You honestly think Deucalion could have been contained? He was a powerful werewolf, and an insane one at that.” 

“And I'm a powerful mage that brought you back from the dead,” Stiles counters. Waving his hand he smiles as roots from the ground rise up and twist together to form a bench that he and Derek sit on. “I probably would have been able to contain him if I had wanted.” 

“You would have been expending your magic more and more every day eventually exhausting yourself at which point he would have gotten out Stiles,” the werewolf argues. “There was no other choice  _ but  _ to kill him. “

“And what about his pack huh? Sure Ethan and Aiden escaped because they decided not to fight but Ennis, and Kali? Did they need to die?” 

“Ennis and Kali were just as unstable as Deucalion was, they got what they deserved,” Stiles lets out a sigh as he leans to rest his head on Derek’s shoulder. 

“I just don't want to lose myself to my magic, I don't want to be in a situation like that and lose control and hurt someone who is innocent or you,” 

“You won't do that Stiles,”

“How could you possibly know that?” 

“Because I know  _ you _ , you ran away from me when my father died because you thought you were to blame for his death, you beat yourself up for months and when you finally did come back, you surrendered yourself to any punishment I deemed appropriate.” Derek reminds his husband. “That doesn’t sound like the type of person to lose control, that sounds like the type of person who has perfect control over their emotions and  _ cares  _ for those around them,” 

“I do care,” Stiles says “I care for you and your family,” 

“I know you do, now let’s go we need to prepare for our venture out into Raeken territory in a few days.” Stile nods and rises with Derek, waving his hand he untangles the roots and watches as they slip back into the earth. taking Derek’s hand in his they begin walking back to the castle...until Stiles lets his magic surround them and transport them into their room.

“That makes me nauseous,” 

“Sorry my love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and love on this work, if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below as your feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	4. Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stile and Derek pay a visit to Theo's kingdom and try to make nice with Scott, their attempts however end with threats of war and violence. 
> 
> later Derek takes Stiles into a remote area in order to allow him to let off and expend his built-up extra magic in order to be able to relax.

Stiles sat in the carriage looking out the window. Across from him, Derek did the same. “I know you aren’t exactly happy with Scott,” Stiles says 

“You can say that again,” Derek mumbles.

Letting out a sigh Stiles continues. “But we have to go about this in a political way, cast aside your anger.” 

Derek stares at him for a moment before he speaks. “What made you so sage?” 

“I'm not joking here Derek, you have to promise me that you will not let your emotions get the better of you,” for a moment Derek doesn’t say anything before he gives a slight nod.

“Then you must promise me that you will not let your connection to Scott cloud your judgment.” Stiles too hesitates before nodding. 

The two royals sit back in silence. 

\---

Arriving at the palace Stiles could sense the numerous beings watching him. He walked side by side with Derek into the palace. They were led by a servant into the throne room where a man sat. 

He sat forward as they approached. “Kings Derek and Stiles, how nice of you to come,” both mates watch as Theo rises to his feet and approaches them. They nod in acknowledgment. “Though I must ask what your reason is for coming to my Kingdom?”

“A friend of mine left the kingdom the other day on bad terms, I managed to track him down in this kingdom, we come here merely to announce our presence and request your aid in finding him.” for a moment Theo says nothing for a moment before smiling. 

“I would be glad to aid you in locating your friend. Though I am surprised that the  _ Great Magus _ is having trouble locating a single person,” the smirk he gives is anything but surprised, instead it screams arrogance. Stiles can feel his magic surge internally in annoyance. 

“Oh I have no trouble knowing where he is, which is why I know that he is standing outside this room in the hallways listening in,” he pauses and looks over Theo’s shoulder. “Isn’t that right Scott?” immediately Theo’s face hardens into slight anger. A set of doors open and the trio watch as Scott enters glaring daggers at Derek and Stiles. 

“You followed me?” he growls, his eyes flashing gold. 

“Of course we followed you, we are worried about you Scott, you made some heavy accusations and then left without giving us a chance to explain in full.” Stiles counters. 

“There is nothing to explain, you Deucalion and his pack, just like you killed Gerard and Kate Argent,” 

“Gerard and Kate were killed because they took Derek Scott, and because they started a war, people die in war, it's as simple as that. Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis died because they tried controlling me and my magic. What was I supposed to do? allow them to use me as a weapon against innocents?” 

“You don't have to kill them!” 

“Last I checked murder is punishable by death Scott,” Derek interjects. “He killed my father so Stiles put him to death...we were well within our right to punish him as such.” 

“That right might not be yours for very long,” Scott growls.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Stiles questions raising a brow

“What he means,” Theo cuts in. “is that he came to me wanting to put an end to your reign...and seeing as I could always do with more territory,” Theo gives a cruel smile. “I agreed to help,” 

Stiles stares at the two for a moment before he scoffs. “You do know that I am an incredibly powerful mage right? I have legit brought Derek back from the dead with will alone.” 

“Tales of your accomplishments do indeed stretch far,” Theo admits. “However I fail to see the superiority of you over us just because you can wave your hand and cast a spell.”

“I do not think myself superior to anyone just because of what I am, Stiles fires back, he can feel his anger fueling his magic and electricity begins sparking around him. “I came from  _ nothing _ , I lived with  _ nothing _ , I had  _ no _ purpose, I was a servant to a prince for a few months before my magic awakened,” Stiles growls. “The only one here who thinks himself superior is you Theo, but let me fill you in. you’re a chimera, a discount shapeshifter who isn’t as strong as the real thing.” Theo’s facade immediately gives way to a look of pure anger but before he can say anything Stiles whirls on Scott. 

“And  _ you _ !” he growls. 

“I vouched for you to get the bite so you wouldn't have put up with your breathing problems because we were  _ friends  _ Scott, and now you come and call me a murderer?” he scoffs. “Well let me be the first to tell you that not one everyone can be the great and morally sound Scott Mcall, some of us have blood on our hands..at least mine was for a good reason whether you want to believe that or not.” he grabs Derek’s hand and looks back to Theo, 

“You want a war you will have a war Theo, but this is your only warning...I will not start it but I will finish it by using my great and powerful magic...to rip you apart, reconsider making an attack against me and my kingdom.” Stiles growls before waving his hand. Seconds later Derek and he stand in their quarters.

“Well that went well,” Derek says as he moves over to lay in their bed. Stiles lets out a sigh and sits down next to him. “What are we going to do?” he asks looking down into his lap. 

Derek sits up and wraps an arm around his husband’s shoulders. “We are going to do what we always do,” we are going to defend our kingdom if Theo wants a war then he is going to get one, but it won't end like he thinks.” 

“And what about Scott?” Stiles questions. 

“Now it is Derek’s turn to let out a sigh. “I'm sorry about Scott,” Derek mutters before pressing a kiss onto Stiles’ cheek. “I promise I will do whatever it takes to get him to see reason.” Stiles just nods. “Alright,” Derek says. “Come on,” he grabs Stiles’ hand and leads him out of the room. 

\---

Stiles looks around, they are standing in the middle of the cliffs on the west side of the kingdom. Around them, the mountains loom over them. 

“What are we doing here?” Stiles asks, looking at Derek. 

“You need to let loose. Just let go,” Derek says with a smile. Stiles stares at him for a moment before letting out a sigh. 

“I can't just let go, Derek, I need to maintain control,” he levels a serious look to his mate. 

Without a word, Derek picks up a small stone and throws it at Stiles. Instinct takes over and Stiles raises his hand. The rock freezes in mid-air. Lowering his hand the rock falls. 

“What the hell was that?” Stiles shouts. His anger rises as Derek only shrugs. 

“You need to let go, and release your pent up energy, you were losing yourself at Theo’s palace...you were sparking Sti, you need to release it. 

“You want to see me let go? I'll show you how I let go,” Stiles roars as he throws his hands out to the side and unleashes all of the pent up energy he has been storing inside. All the built-up anger aimed at Scott, all the frustration that his supposed friend is treating him like scum. The worry that he is not going to be a good enough king for his country. Every ounce of emotion in him pours out through his magic.

\---

Derek to be quite honest wasn't expecting a shockwave of this magnitude. He is thrown from his feet and lands on his back on the ground. The rocks beneath him digging into his flesh. He covers his face to protect from the raging gusts that carry stones and pebbles, them puncturing his body like arrows. However, even through the howling wind, he can hear the scream that bursts forth from his mate. 

Moments pass though they feel like hours. As the wind dies down Derek uncovers his face and looks to where Stiles is kneeling, panting heavily, staring at the ground in front of him. Rising to his feet Derek moves to his husband before sitting down next to him. 

“Deaton always said that should you lose control you could topple a kingdom with a flick of your wrist,” Stiles says nothing, instead, he continues to pant but Derek can smell the salt that stems from tears. Pulling his mate to his chest he begins stroking the mage’s hair and whispering soft assurances to him. Stiles begins to sob through his whisperings and he feels his skin become wet as the tears trickle and roll down his exposed flesh from the numerous cuts from the stones. After a short while, Stiles’ sobs turn into whimpers. 

“You feel better?” Derek asks, smiling when he feels the other man nod into his chest. “That's good, how about we go home and I draw us up a nice bath for you to relax in.” as soon as the words leave his mouth he finds himself kneeling in the middle of his bed-chambers with Stiles still in his arms. He lets out a chuckle. “I could have brought us home, you didn't have to do that.”

“‘M faster,” Stiles mutters.” 

“Yes but you also need to recharge your magic, now come on let us get you into the bath.” he begins removing Stiles’ clothes that went undamaged in the gale-force winds and then eases him into their tub. Removing his  _ damaged _ clothing Derek positions himself behind his mate. Silently and gently he begins bathing his mate.

In their haste to get back home, neither one of them noticed the gaping holes in the side of the mountains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! I want to thank everyone for the support that they have shown this story, I apologize for the lateness and the hiatus that I took from this work, I admit I lost the flow to it for a bit but I managed to get It back!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments as your feedback and support are the reasons I continue to keep posting!
> 
> thank you all so much again 
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	5. Reclamation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek face down Theo and Scott. but will be able to get through to his former friend?

Stiles had to admit, letting loose the energy that he had been bottling up let him feeling floaty and less stressed. Even now, days after he and Derek had stood on the cliffside where he let his magic out upon the surrounding area, he could still feel the looseness of his magic and body. 

Rising to his feet he pulled his cloak over his shoulders, he silently left his and Derek’s chambers

Migrating through the corridors he made his way to Talia’s door and knocked upon it. 

“Enter,” he heard his mother in law call out. Opening the door he smiled at the former queen who sat upon a bench in front of a grand window overlooking the courtyards. 

“Stiles?” she exclaimed. “How may I be of service?” 

“I need your advise my lady,” he answered, moving to stand before her. “By now I'm sure Derek has told you of our problem with Theo and Scott,” Talia nods and glances out the window. 

“How Scott believes that you and my son are not fit to rule, that you murdered Kate and Gerard, that you destroyed Deucalion and his pack unjustly.” Stiles nods. “Stiles you must understand that you did nothing wrong, you fought for your king, for your country. You saved Derek when he was captured..them taking him, to begin with, is cause enough for you to have killed them. Let alone Deucalion..” she pauses to take a breath, “..killing my husband, your former king..they paid for their crimes.” Stiles takes a moment before speaking. 

“But what now?” he questions. “Now that Scott has Theo at his back and Theo threatens to attack, what is your advice?” 

“Depends on what you want the advice on Stiles,” he responds. “If you want advice on helping Scott see the light of the truth then I would tell you that you need to pull drastic measures to ensure that he listens to you, allowing you the chance to convince him,” she pauses. “If you want advice on how to handle Raeken..then I merely suggest you handle him like you have handled all of your past obstacles, with passion for your cause, a keen mind...and an open ear.” Stiles stands still for a moment before nodding. “Keeping an open ear is the most important thing Stiles..your royal advisors are not your only advisors...nor are the ones closest to you..sometimes a perfect stranger is the best person to talk to.” again Stiles nods. He gives a bow to his mother in law. “Thank you for your service and time m’ lady.” she nods back to him and turns back toward the window as Stiles moves to exit the room. 

\---

Stiles reopens the door to his and Derek’s chambers and enters to find Derek sitting up in bed looking over documents. Stiles moves over to sit next to him. “We need to talk,” Stiles says.” he waits for Derek to look at him, when he does he wears a neutral expression. 

“I spoke with your mother about how she thinks we should proceed,” Stiles says, this earns him a raised brow from his husband. “We both know that Theo is going to attack us, but we don't know when.” he pauses. “She also told me that drastic measures might be needed to ensure Scott will listen. So, I am here to admit to you, that I am willing to do drastic measures.” 

Derek says noting for a moment before he gives a slight nod. “How drastic are you willing to go?”

Stiles lets out a sigh. “As much as you think is necessary.” 

Again Derek says nothing for a moment before ending his silence. “If you are willing to do such things than I ask of you to go and gather the heads of every legion and gather them in the war room,” Stiles nods and rises to his feet. As he moves to the door he hears Derek call his name, he turns back to look at his husband. “Thank you,” Derek says. “For doing this,” Stiles smiles back at him. 

“I never wanted to fight with you Derek,” Stiles responds before leaving the room.

\---

Derek enters the war room an hour later to find Stiles talking amongst the war leaders, along with Laura, Peter, and Nathaniel. Everyone as he moves to stand next to Stiles, he nods to everyone. “Alright, me and Stiles have had the displeasure of meeting with Raeken, he plans to attack, however, we do not know when he will strike so I have come to the conclusion that instead of waiting around for him to make the first move we will show our strength by making the first move.” everyone around the other process this information before nodding. 

Derek looks to Laura with a hardened expression. “I want you to take your men to their eastern border, this will cut off any trade and supply routes “ his sister nods. Turning to Nathaniel he continues. “Nathan, take yours to the western border,” he then looks around to the others. “We are going to surround him and show him that we are not a kingdom not to be trifled with.” one of the guards however looks to Stiles and speaks up. 

“And what will you be doing?” 

Before Stiles can answer Derek interjects. 

“Stiles will be with me when we storm Raeken’s castle. He will be the one to help me tear down the castle.” he stops. Before looking to peter. “Take your men and surround their northern border, he then looks to everyone. “On Stiles signal, move in, kill all who pose a threat,” Stiles raises a brow to his husband but it goes unnoticed by the alpha. 

Once the meeting adjourns Stiles watches as the others move to brief their armies. Stiles follows Derek out of the room and into the hallway. “We are  _ killing _ any who stand against us now?” 

Derek nods silently 

“I told you I would do whatever it takes and follow through with drastic measures but think about how this is will be seen by our subjects,” Stiles says. 

“Our subjects will understand that in order to keep them safe from an unpredictable enemy we sometimes have to be just as ruthless.” 

“Your father would not approve of this Derek, he never ruled with an iron fist he rule with a -” 

“DO NOT SPEAK OF MY FATHER!” Derek roars, flashing his crimson eyes at Stiles who falls silent. Derek holds his gaze for a moment longer before looking away. “My father was killed by monsters like Raeken. And so I must put the monster down before he hurts someone else.” 

Stiles stands there for a moment before nodding. “Very well,” Stiles says before walking away leaving Derek alone in the corridor. 

\---

Stiles watches as the other’s march off with their armies trailing behind them. Looking to Derek who stands next to him he watches as his mate mounts his horse and wordlessly begins the march toward Raeken territory. Letting out a sigh he looks around to find the soldiers of their group watching him carefully. Stepping up he climbs onto the saddle and turns back to them. “Onward!” he announces before spurring his horse to follow after Derek. 

Coming up alongside Derek he begins to speak. 

“The men can see how you are avoiding me, and I want to know why,”

“I'm not avoiding you, Stiles,” Derek says “I’m just...I regret how I spoke to you..how I roared at you, I shouldn't have done that.” For a moment Stiles remains silent but then he nods. 

“I understand your anger Derek, I shouldn't have mentioned your father. I just worry that you are occasionally slipping with your control,” 

Derek turns to him and frowns. 

“You think I am losing control?” 

“I would say that the events that are the reason for your regret prove my case,” Stiles responds looking away from Derek. 

Silence passes between them before Derek lets out a sigh. “I...You may be right.” Derek mutters. “I'm just angry that Scott betrayed you like this and left the kingdom which caused you emotional pain. And then Raeken has the audacity to threaten our kingdom,” he growls. 

“I can understand that Derek, I don't exactly care for my home being threatened by some narcissistic brat, but we can not let our emotions control our actions. We have to go about this with a clear head.” 

Another beat of silence before Derek laughs. “When did you become so Sage?”

“When I had the essence of a magical tree be absorbed into my body.” Derek lets out another laugh and shakes his head. 

“I love you,” he says.” 

Stiles turns to hold his mate’s gaze. “I love you too, I always will.” Derek smiles at this before turning back to face the direction of Raeken territory. Smiling to himself Stiles does the same. 

\---

It takes them three days to reach the destination. Couriers have been sent to and from each group to ensure that they are in position. Derek steps out from his tent and finds Stiles meditating on a nearby stump. Sitting down in the grass he watches his mate. 

“Are you just gonna sit there and stare at me?” he hears Stiles question without even opening his eyes. 

“I was just coming to see what you were doing,” Derek smiles. 

“Well I’m ready to give the signal whenever you want me to,” Stiles informs as he opens his eyes and slides off the stump. Derek nods and stands. I say we pack up camp and then prepare.” Nodding Stiles follows Derek back to the camp. 

“Alright everyone,” Derek calls out. “Let’s pack up and prepare to move in,” the soldiers nod and spread out to break camp. As they do Stiles watches and reaches out with his magic to feel for Laura, Peter, and Nathan. Once he gets a feel for them he nods to Derek who smiles. 

Once camp is broke the soldiers get into formation. Assessing their army Derek turns to Stiles. “Do it,” Nodding Stiles uses his magic to summon a small flame at the location of the other Hale formations. 

His magic lingers for a few moments in which he can feel each Hale leader touch his fire. Receding from his power. He turns and nods to Derek. Who begins marching forward with Stiles beside him. 

\---

As the castle comes into view Stiles feels his magic tingle with each step in an anxious tremor of the upcoming confrontation. Around them, the villages stare at them in a mixture of confusion and wonder. They move in silence until they come to the castle entrance. The guards immediately draw their weapons despite being vastly outnumbered. Derek glances at Stiles who flicks his wrist. The guards fly off in opposite directions and the doors open. Derek turns to the soldiers. “Secure the perimeter, when my family arrives, send them here.” turning back around he and Stiles enter the castle. 

On the throne sits Theo. However, he is surrounded by other figures who Stiles can immediately sense as shifters. “Derek, Stiles.” how nice of you to join us.” Theo muses as he rises from his throne. 

“Your kingdom is surrounded,” Derek says with an even tone. “My armies are already in your territory and will be here shortly, make this easy for yourself and give up.” 

Theo says nothing for a moment before giving both mage and werewolf a cruel grin. “Oh, I know about your armies. I let them in.” he laughs at Derek’s and Stiles’ shocked expressions. “I let them in because I have no need to fight them. I just want them all to see that you two are not as powerful as you want everyone to believe,” he moves to stand amongst his compatriots. “I want them all to see that you both fell by my hand.” Stiles stares at him before taking a breath. 

“Is this what you want Scott?” he calls out. Silence answers his question and lingers for a moment before footsteps echo through the room. From the shadows, Scott steps forward and level a look at Stiles. “I  _ didn't _ want this Stiles, and I warned you but you wouldn't listen to reason.” 

“The only one not listening to reason is you, Scott,” Stiles argues back. “Did you not just hear him say he wants to  _ kill _ us?” Scott averts his gaze 

Theo takes this moment to put himself behind Stiles, his guard around him. Stiles notices this out of the corner of his eyes and turns to face them. As he does this though he can feel Derek tense against his back. He calls his magic to him and lets the power wash over him. 

He hears a roar from behind him and then Derek’s presence is gone from him. In front of him, the female guard launches herself at him, a tail extending from her back and swiping at him. 

He manages to evade the tail and ducks under her swiping claws. with a flick of his wrist, she rockets to the side and into a pillar. Chancing a glance over his shoulder he finds Derek locked in combat with Scott, neither side has the obvious upper hand but Stiles has hope. Turning back to Theo he finds the king stretching his muscles. With a mighty roar, the chimera and his compatriots charge him. He sidesteps Theo, he then grabs one of the leaner guards by his throat and sends a jolt of electricity into the young man. Sweeping his legs out from behind him, he slams the guard into the ground. Surprisingly the man’s form flickers between being visible and vanishing completely. He turns just in time to be able to catch an elbow that was directed for his face. He internally thanks his father for teaching him how to fight as a child 

Tossing his attacker aside his eyes land on Theo who is moving to join Scott in his fight against Derek. Clenching his hand into a fist he raises it and slams it into the floor. A crack spreads from his hand and travels to separate the three. With a snap of his fingers, the crack widens creating a chasm. 

Stiles begins making his way over to Derek but just as he is about to take his place next to his mate he feels something grab onto his ankle. Looking down he finds the reptilian tail coiled around his flesh. In a split second the appendage gives a tug and he falls face-first to the floor. He feels his nose crunch against the cold stone floor, he also hears a roar that he knows is Derek’s rolling onto his back he looks up to find Scott staring down at him. Before he can say anything the young wolf reaches down and grabs him by his throat. 

“Enough Derek,” Scott growls while holding his claws against Stiles’ throat. Stiles watches as Derek freezes in place. 

Theo smiles at the look of terror on the werewolf’s face. “Kneel before me and he will be released.” Derek hesitates for a moment before he falls to his knees. “Just..just let him go,” the older wolf pleads. 

“I don't think I will,” Theo chuckles. “Having the most powerful magic user under my boot? Who would want to pass that up?” he turns to face Stiles. “I can take over any kingdom I want by merely having you topple it.” 

“I'll never be enslaved to you,” Stiles growls.

The smirk Theo gives him sends a shiver up his spine. He watches as the chimera suddenly turns and lunges at Derek. Before anyone can say anything Theo holds Derek on the edge of the chasm. “You will, if you want your precious husband to live,” Theo growls. 

Suddenly the doors to the throne room burst open revealing the rest of the Hale pack standing there, all shifted into their beta forms and looking murderous. 

The moment of shock is all Stiles needs as be lifts his leg to kick at Scott’s knee causing the werewolf to immediately keel over to grab at his aching leg. Stiles then focuses his magic to summon a dagger from a nearby guard. 

Throwing it he smiles as he watches the blade bury itself in Theo’s shoulder causing the chimera to let out a yelp of pain. His grip falls from Derek who roars in the young royal’s face before sweeping his legs out from underneath him. Everyone watches as Derek flips their positions, leaving Theo the one being held over the chasm. “You shouldn't have threatened my mate,” he growls before shoving Theo off into the crater. Stiles then turns to the guards and smiles. His eyes turn their magnificent white. Waving a hand everyone in the room watches as the guards turn on their heel and begin walking. From the room. 

“Where did you send them?” Derek questions with a raised brow. 

“To drown themselves,” Stiles mutters before turning to Scott who is frozen in fear. “You betrayed us, Scotty” Stiles growls. 

“You..you’re a monster,” 

“No, what I am is a protector of my people and those I love,” he turns to look at Derek who gives a slight smile. He then turns back to Scott who glares. Just as he opens his mouth to continue, his former friend lunges at him. 

Out of, raises his hand sending out a spark of his magic that sends Scott flying backward. Derek lets out another roar, however before he can charge Stiles stops him. Shrugging off his mate’s concerned look Stiles turns to the other Hales. They watch him with interest. Turning back to Scott Stile takes a breath. “Tell them, Scott, tell them how you think that Deucalion was just a mad king.” this earns a cluster of grumbles from the Hales. 

“You tried to kill my mate,” Stiles says as he approaches Scott. “You tried to kill me,” he growls. The air around him becomes charged with power. “You disrespected Alexander Hale,” he summons his magic into his hand. “The punishment for that is death” he snaps his fingers.

“The others watch as Scott stills, becoming almost like a statue. All of a sudden he feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he finds Derek staring back at him. The wolf shakes his head. “Killing him would only prove him right about us, you already…” Derek pauses to look at Scott. “Froze him, He has been punished.” Stiles glances back to the young man who he used to think as a friend. Nodding his waves his hand. The castle around them begins to shimmer. Within a blink of an eye, they find themselves in the courtyard of Hale Palace. Stiles calls over a guard and then gestures to Scott. “Take him to the dungeons, I'll deal with him later.” the guard nods and lifts Scott. 

\---

Derek finds Stiles in the dungeons later that night. He watches as Stiles waves his hand, 

Derek moves to stand next to his mate. Looking into the cell he finds Scott glancing around.

Before the young wolf can say anything Derek feels Stiles le3ad him away. 

He remains silent as the magus leads him to their chambers. He watches as Stiles moves ps him and sits on their bed. 

“You did good Stiles.” Derek murmurs as he sits down next to the magus. “You proved that you could hold back your power and control yourself.”   
  


“I only did it because of you Derek, I would have killed him if you hadn't stopped me.” 

Derek nods. “We all have our times of wanting to let go of everything, but we have to keep control and remain calm.” Stiles again nods. 

  
  


“There is something I don't want to hold back on.” Derek quirks a brow at the now smiling magus. He watches as Stiles moves to sit in his lap. Stiles twitches his fingers and suddenly Derek feels a chill against his bare skin. Without a word, pushes him back onto the bed.

“Is this the ting you don't want to hold back on?” Derek teases.

“It's exactly what I don't want to hold back on,” Stiles grins before he cranes his neck to trail kisses along Derek’s jaw. He works his way down to Stiles’ groin. “How do we do you want to do this?: Stiles questions “do you want to take the lead or should I?” 

“How about we do both?” Derek suggests causing Stiles to smirk. Producing a vial of oil he uses it to slick Derek’s cock. He then moves his fingers to his entrance. He keeps his eyes on Derek while he lines up with Derek’s member. Both men let out their own groans as pleasure rakes through their bodies. Stiles groans as he feels Derek’s cock rub against his prostate.

“You feel so good Der,” Stiles moans as he rises up before impaling himself back down on Derek. 

“You feel good to Sti,” Derek mutters as he thrusts his hips upward into Stiles. 

The room fills with the sounds of their moans and pleads. 

“I’m not going to last much longer Der,” 

“That's ok, I..I won't last either,” Derek stammers. Before he opens his mouth in a silent scream as he fills Stiles with his release. As he does Stiles too groans before painting Derek’s chest with his own come. 

Stiles slowly removes himself and lays down next to Derek who turns to face him. 

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” Derek smiles. “Rest up so we can go again.” 

Without a response, Stiles raises his hand and snaps his fingers. Derek watches as the sweat from Stiles’ brow dissipates. But not only that he feels his own energy return. Smiling in understanding he rises to his feet and climbs off the bed, he retrieves the oil from where Stiles had laid it on the bedside table. Laying back down he takes the oil and coats his fingers with it before reaching down to begin opening himself up.

Stiles lays there, watching in amazement. Smiling to himself he rolls onto his knees and shuffles to take his place between Derek’s thighs. Keeping his eyes trained on Derek’s he watches as Derek continues to open himself up. A moment later he nods to Stiles who lines himself up with Derek’s entrance. Slowly he slides inside his mate. He waits for Derek to nod before he begins to piston in and out of his mate. 

Moments pass before both of their motions become erratic, without warning their bodies begin to shudder as they once again spend themselves. Collapsing next to his husband on the bed Stiles lets out a breath. Craning his neck he plants a kiss on Derek’s forehead. “I love you, my king.” 

Derek smiles at him before pulling him in for a proper kiss.    
  


“I love you too. Together they close their eyes and fall asleep, knowing that nothing will ever come in the way of one another..

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this, ITo be quite honest I had a lot more planned for this fic but the flow for it just got lost. so I decided to cram in a creative way. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this fic though
> 
> and thank you all for your support that you have shown this story! it means a lot to me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work!!!! ITS THE SEQUEL WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments below! as I love seeing your reviews and thoughts. Also thank you to all those who showed the parent story of this work so much love and support, I have not forgotten you lovely human beings 🖤
> 
> be sure to check out my tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/grimreaperlover11 here I post updates about my fics, and will sometimes post random things because Im a random grim and proud of it! be sure to stop in and say hi
> 
> thank you all again!!
> 
> Happy Reading!!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


End file.
